Con quien debería estar
by BiancaFlippy
Summary: Meulin rompe su relación con Kurloz y esta muy deprimida y no quiere saber de nadie relacionado con Kurloz, ¿pero que sucedera si se encuentra con su dancestro, Gamzee Makara? Fanfic de Gamzee x Meulin 18, contiene hentai :3 Creditos a Bill Jeff Preston Harddy, el fic va dedicado a él y el dio las ideas :)
1. Capitulo 1

**Meulin x Gamzee: Con quien debería estar**

 **Capitulo: 1**

Gamzee Makara, un troll que representa el signo de capricornio se encuentra sobrio dentro de uno de los conductos de la nave en la que están viajando él y sus compañeros sobrevivientes. Gamzee no se atreve a salir por lo cual prefiere estar ausente por el momento después de haber matado a Equius y a Nepeta y ser controlado por su moirail para que se calmara.

Gamzee está deprimido porque no puede ver a Karkat después de lo que ha hecho, además tiene miedo de volver a asesinar a alguno de sus compañeros o peor aun a su moirail. Ni si quiera puede confiar en sí mismo, además de que mantiene una kismesitud con Terezi y eso es un problema aun mayor para poder relacionarse con su mejor amigo Karkat quien está profundamente enamorado de Terezi.

Pero ahora él no se encuentra en los conductos si no en uno de los pasillos de la nave, esperando pacientemente, y sin darse cuenta, dicha troll que estaba esperando aparece.

-Tardas demasiado a pesar de que eres una ciega-dijo Gamzee cruzándose de brazos.

-Si yo quiero puedo llegar a la hora que yo quiera idiota-dijo Terezi esbozando una amplia sonrisa pero a la vez sonaba retante.

Gamzee solo sonríe mientras silenciosamente se acerca a Terezi, con la finalidad de hacerle maldades sin que se dé cuenta pero la mayoría de las veces recibía una patada, una cachetada, mordidas, y más golpes. Y sin dar previo aviso empuja con fuerza a Terezi para que cayera.

Terezi cae de sentón y gruñe con su rostro en dirección en donde creía que estaba Gamzee, mientras le muestra el dedo del medio y se le abalanza. Gamzee lo esquiva haciendo que ella se cayese y se ríe a carcajadas.

-Eres una estúpida ciega maldita perra-dijo riéndose de Terezi por estar ciega.

-Lo dice el del tentáculo pequeño-dijo levantándose y con su bastón lanza un golpe esperando darle, y al escuchar un quejido de dolor sonríe satisfecha-Payaso inútil-ríe.

-¿A quién le dices tentáculo pequeño perra? Tengo más que tu y lo sabes maldita hija de puta-dijo algo adolorido pues el golpe fue fuerte y le dio en el estomago.

-No, eres el que tiene el tentáculo más pequeño de todos-decía burlándose de Gamzee-Yo tengo más que tu-dijo volviendo a golpearlo con su bastón al estar segura de su ubicación.

Gamzee detiene el bastón su mano y gruñe para intentar arrebatárselo pero Terezi se resiste pero su fuerza no era suficiente para evitar que Gamzee se lo quitara y este comenzase a golpearla con su propio bastón.

-¡Toma perra ciega!-dijo dándole de bastonazos.

Terezi gruñía rehusándose a quejarse por los golpes mientras la ira la consumía e intentaba recuperar su bastón, los golpes lograron derribarla y dejarla casi sin poder levantarse.

-¿Qué decías hija de puta?-dijo sonriendo con algo de psicopatía.

-Tu maldito payaso de mierda...-Terezi tose y le gruñe-joder, cuando me levante...

-¿Qué me harás perra? ¿Apalearme? Si estas hecha más que mierda-decía riendo a carcajadas.

Terezi aprovecha que Gamzee se ríe y se le abalanza con ira y comienza a golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas, Gamzee comienza a pelearse con ella, sus golpes eran algo violentos por lo que los quejidos de ambos se hacían presentes. Por otro lado, Karkat se encontraba buscando a su Terezi puesto a que estaba muy preocupado por ella al no encontrarla, hasta que empieza a escuchar quejidos y otros ruidos que le preocupaban, camina con sigilo hasta toparse con Terezi y Gamzee y ambos peleándose.

-¡¿Qué mierda?!-dijo horrorizado al ver como Gamzee golpeaba a su Terezi-¡Déjala Gamzee! ¡Detente!-dijo corriendo hacia ellos y se interpone intentando calmarlos-¡Deténganse ahora mismo carajo!

Gamzee y Terezi hacían caso omiso a Karkat hasta que accidentalmente Terezi esquiva uno de los golpes de Gamzee y este termina rompiéndole la nariz a Karkat, cosa que lo dejo impactado al verlo caer adolorido.

-¿Karkat?-dijo mirando como cubría su nariz rota, y como aguantaba las ganas de llorar-Yo... Lo siento-dijo intentando ayudarlo.

Terezi al percatarse de que Karkat estaba herido por el olor de su sangre se acerca a él y empuja a Gamzee.

-¡Aléjate de él! ¡Lo has golpeado! ¿Qué clase de moirail hace eso?-dijo arrodillándose al lado de Karkat.

-No era mi intención Karkat-dijo ignorando a Terezi cosa que hizo que ella se molestara y gruñera en voz baja, pero Karkat al mirar a Gamzee se aleja.

-¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Largo! ¡Vete!-dijo mientras lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos y recorrer sus mejillas.

Gamzee se detiene y se queda sin palabras quería disculparse, no le importaba rogarle pero al parecer Karkat estaba dolido por haber recibido un golpe de parte de su supuestamente moirail, Gamzee solo retrocede y tras soltar un suspiro sale corriendo alejándose de Karkat.

Mientras Terezi comienza a ayudar a Karkat y a llevarlo a con los demás para que lo curasen, Karkat estaba dolido el golpe lo había dejado en shock por lo tanto pensaba que Gamzee se acercaba solo para hacerle más daño.

Gamzee termina saliendo de la nave y aventurarse a un mundo que desconocía por no haber salido durante un tiempo de los conductos. Gamzee se encontraba en una burbuja del sueño en la cual la nave había entrado cuando paso aquel problema con Karkat. Gamzee suelta un suspiro largo, algo deprimido y con más calma camina por aquel lugar hasta que unos murmullos despertaron su curiosidad y los sigue pensando que eso podría distraerlo de la tristeza que sentía tras haber golpeado a su moirail.

-¡No intentes excusarte Kurloz!-decía una voz femenina, perteneciente a Meulin Leijon, dancestro de Nepeta a la cual Gamzee asesino.

-"Lo siento Meulin, no era mi intención hacerlo"-dijo con mímica Kurloz Makara, dancestro de Gamzee.

-¡Nada de lo siento!-dijo comenzando a sollozar-Me has estado controlando durante todo este tiempo y manejado como si fuese una maldita marioneta tuya-dijo dolida.

-"No era mi intención Meulin, además no hay nada de malo en ello, lo hice por tu propio bien"-dijo con mímica Kurloz.

-Aun así solo me utilizaste y de seguro ni si quiera sentías algo por mí, solo me estuviste controlando por conveniencia-dijo limpiándose las lágrimas-Ya no quiero seguir siendo manipulada por ti, así que déjame ya, ¡déjame ser libre joder!-dijo en un tono molesto.

Kurloz se molesta sus ojos comenzaban a parpadear de violeta pero se contiene desvía la mirada para después alejarse de Meulin, cosa que decepciono a Meulin.

-¿Te vas a ir así nada más Kurloz? ¿Acaso yo nunca signifique nada para ti?-dijo mientras nuevamente lagrimas comienzan a recorrer sus mejillas.

Kurloz no se detiene y sigue su camino. Haciendo que Meulin se cabrease más.

-¡Maldito Makara!-dijo dejándose caer de sentón y comienza a llorar.

Gamzee había sido testigo de aquello y de alguna forma comenzó a sentir empatía con aquella troll. Gamzee se acerca a Meulin.

-¿Estás bien hermana?-dijo en un tono tranquilo.

Meulin voltea a verlo al sentir su presencia y al darse cuenta de que era parecido a Kurloz, simplemente insulto en silencio puesto a que le recordaba a Kurloz, y niega tras leer sus labios en lo último que dijo y al descifrar lo que quería decirle.

-No llores más hermana, sonríe-dijo sentándose a su lado-Que después de la tormenta sale el milagroso arcoíris-dijo con una sonrisa aquel Makara.

Meulin lo miro durante unos momentos mientras leía sus labios e intento no verlo como Kurloz al ver que solo quería consolarla, suspiro y asintió. Gamzee abre sus brazos esperando a que Meulin viniese y se desahogara en uno de sus abrazos.

-Desahógate hermana, un abrazo siempre te hace sentir putamente mejor-dijo tranquilo como si no estuviese sobrio, pero hacía lo posible para mantenerse algo "inconsciente".

Meulin se quedo en silencio durante un rato estaba dudosa tras leer lo que quería decirle y sentía algo de desconfianza pero al final acepto aquella petición y al abrazarlo llora en silencio en su hombro, mientras Gamzee la consolaba acariciando su espalda y cabeza como si se tratase de un felino.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Meulin x Gamzee: Con quien debería estar**

 **Capitulo: 2**

Gamzee se quedo un largo rato consolando a Meulin hasta que ella dejase de llorar, entonces reino un silencio incomodo entre los dos, Gamzee no sabía cómo comenzar alguna conversación y suponía que lo mismo le pasaba a Meulin.

-¿Cómo es que alguien como tu este por estos rumbos?-dijo Meulin volteando a mirar a Gamzee para poder leer sus labios.

Gamzee se sorprendió estaba a punto de entablar una conversación pero Meulin le había ganado, y se puso a pensar y sin darse cuenta termino soltando sus problemas.

-Bueno tuve que salir después de que mi "moirail" me echara de la nave por culpa de una maldita ciega hija de perra-dijo gruñendo lo último que acababa de mencionar el Makara.

-¿Tienes problemas con tu cuadrante de moirail?-dijo Meulin curiosa tras leer sus labios-¿Fue por culpa del troll que ocupa tu cuadrante de kismesis?

-Umm... Si... ¿Cómo lo supiste?-dijo incrédulo Gamzee.

-Fue fácil, los kismesis a veces llegan a echarte a perder un cuadrante-dijo Meulin soltando un suspiro-A propósito ¿cómo te llamas?-dijo sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-Mi nombre es Gamzee ¿y tu hermana?-dijo Gamzee con una sonrisa estúpida, esa misma sonrisa que ponía cuando consumía slime, pero lo hacía simplemente para no asustarla si sonríe normal.

-Mi nombre es Meulin, Meulin Leijon-dijo Meulin con una pequeña sonrisa-Bueno, agradezco que me hayas consolado, ¿quieres que te muestre este lugar?-pregunto mientras se levantaba y seguía mirando a Gamzee.

-Por supuesto hermana, esto servirá para despejar nuestras mentes de toda esta mierda-dijo Gamzee refiriéndose a los problemas relacionados con los cuadrantes.

Meulin no alcanzo a leer sus labios al distraerse pero asintió pensando que Gamzee pudo haberle respondido, Meulin comienza a caminar por el lugar siendo acompañada por Gamzee. Y a escondidas Kurloz simplemente observaba, sentía algo de celos pero escucho muy bien la conversación por lo que ahora y va a poner en marcha su plan.

Kurloz se dispuso a buscar la nave en la cual había venido Gamzee, y no le tomo mucho tiempo, al encontrarla se infiltra en ella con sigilo, aunque no lo necesitaba mucho. Y se dispuso a espiar a los que aun estaban dentro desde los conductos de ventilación.

-No puedo creer que Gamzee me haya golpeado-dijo soltando un suspiro Karkat.

-Lo mejor que hiciste fue haberlo alejado, el pudo incluso haberme matado-dijo Terezi dándole palmaditas en la espalda a Karkat-Fue lo mejor, no estés triste por eso.

-Pero él es... -no termina de hablar y se autocorrige-Era mi moirail... Y creo que si tienes razón Terezi-dijo bajando la mirada Karkat.

-Vez te lo dije-dijo Terezi pegándose a Karkat puesto a que estaban sentados en el suelo-No estés triste Karkles, todo está bien, no hay que temer más ni que extrañar-dijo intentando sacarle a Gamzee de la cabeza.

Kurloz los observaba desde las rendijas de la puerta de un ducto de ventilación y sonríe siniestramente, ya tenía su objetivo, ahora solo debía deshacerse de la ciega. Sin hacer mucho ruido retira la puerta del ducto, y se desliza para caer al suelo y escabullirse.

Mientras que Terezi intentaba coquetear con Karkat como siempre lo había hecho para pasar el rato y tener algo con que entretenerse, aun no superaba la pérdida de Vriska y ya no tenía a Gamzee para molestarlo, solo tenía a Karkat con quien siempre bromeaba con los sentimientos rojos y el coqueteo. Terezi adoraba olfatear las mejillas rojas de Karkat, y principalmente lamerlas pues su color favorito es el rojo.

Kurloz se acerca lo suficiente como para que sus poderes mentales pudiesen atrapar a Karkat, solo debía esperar a que este volteara a su dirección, tuvo que ser paciente pues tardo un rato y al hacerlo sus ojos parpadean de un color violeta al mismo tiempo que parpadeaban los de Kurloz. Kurloz ahora tenía a alguien más a quien manipular.

Karkat se levanta sin decir nada y se retira, dejando a Terezi confusa, ella se levanta y se dirige hacia Karkat siguiendo el sonido de sus pasos.

-¡Hey Karkles! ¿A dónde vas?-dijo Terezi tomándolo del hombro.

-¡Suéltame Terezi!-dijo quitando bruscamente la mano de Terezi de su hombro-No te incumbe, solo déjame solo, ya has hecho suficiente-dijo Karkat como si supiese que Terezi solo lo utilizaba, pero en realidad estaba siendo controlando por Kurloz y Kurloz no quería que lo siguiese.

-¿Qué?-dijo Terezi aun más confusa-¡Jodete Vantas!-dijo cruzándose de brazos y gruñendo.

Karkat la ignoro completamente y se pierde en uno de los pasillos de la nave hasta salir de esta en donde se encontraría con Kurloz, Kurloz saluda a su nuevo compañero o lacayo y se acerca para revolverle el cabello y se comunica con él por telepatía.

-Tú serás mi nuevo sirviente, y quiero que me ayudes a recuperar a cierta troll, y al mismo tiempo recuperaras a tu moirail, yo se que aun no quieres perderlo ni si quiera dejarlo ir-decía Kurloz telepáticamente.

Karkat solo asentía mientras Kurloz le lavaba el cerebro para que funcionase su plan, lo único que tenía que hacer para que no fallara era no perder el control mental que tenía sobre Karkat. Ahora solo tenía que ir a buscar a Gamzee y a Meulin y ponerlo en marcha.

Mientras tanto, Gamzee y Meulin yacían descansando sentados en el suelo mientras seguían admirando el paisaje y conversaban.

-Eres un troll divertido Gamzee, a pesar de que eres un Makara creo que me estas empezando a agradar-dijo Meulin con una pequeña sonrisa mientras mantenía fija su mirada en los labios de Gamzee.

-Gracias hermana, tú también eres agradable-dijo Gamzee intentando simular que no estaba sobrio lo que le salía bien.

-Oye y ¿qué paso con mi dancestro? ¿Cómo es ella?-pregunto curiosa Meulin.

Gamzee entonces se quedo helado, había matado a Nepeta y no hallaba como decirle que su "hermanita" por así decirlo estaba muerta.

-No la he visto desde hace tiempo...-Gamzee se atrevió a mentir ya que no quería que Meulin se molestase con él y lo dejase, ya había sufrido bastantes perdidas, y una de ellas fue la de Tavros, que fue la que más le dolió, a parte de la de Karkat.

-Ya veo...-se limito a decir Meulin.

-¿Y cómo es mi dan...?-Gamzee fue interrumpido por Meulin.

-Solo diré que es un maldito mudo manipulador, nada más-dijo Meulin algo cortante, a lo que le dio entender a Gamzee que no quería hablar de él.

-Ya entiendo...-dijo desviando la mirada sin saber cómo volver a reanudar la animada conversación que tenían hace rato.

Hubo otro silencio incomodo, Meulin miraba a su alrededor hasta que se encontró a lo lejos a Kurloz con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro y junto con él a un troll parecido a Kankri pero más bajito y con diferente ropa, ella gruñe en silencio no quería llamar la atención de Gamzee. Kurloz intentaba poner celosa a Meulin por lo tanto acariciaba a Karkat y coqueteaba con él aprovechando que Meulin los miraba. Meulin moría de rabia y se cubre el rostro para no tener que seguir mirando a Kurloz con aquel troll.

Gamzee mira curioso a Meulin y pensando que ella se sentía mal se acerca más a ella, y la abraza con un brazo por sobre los hombros.

-¿Estás bien Meulin?-pregunto Gamzee con un tono preocupado en su voz.

Meulin al sentir el brazo de Gamzee voltea a mirarlo y asiente alcanzando a leer sus labios, y disimuladamente mira a Kurloz, este lucía indignado y algo celoso al ver como Gamzee la abrazaba de esa forma, y Meulin sonríe al ver la reacción de Kurloz y al mismo tiempo tiene una excelente idea para vengarse de él, aunque en el fondo extrañaba estar a su lado.

-No te preocupes Gamzee estoy bien-dijo Meulin ignorando a Kurloz y sonriéndole ampliamente a Gamzee para después abrazarlo en silencio.

Gamzee se sonroja un poco y arquea una ceja, no entendía muy bien que pasaba con Meulin pero aun así la abraza sintiendo el cariño que tanto necesitaba.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Meulin x Gamzee: Con quien debería estar**

 **Capitulo 3**

Otro nuevo día comienza y Meulin despierta, había dormido junto a Gamzee y al percatarse de eso lo mira dormir, para ella se veía muy tierno mientras dormía, con sigilo acaricia suavemente el cabello de Gamzee mientras lo admira.

-A pesar de ser un Makara se ve tan lindo cuando duerme...-dijo Meulin con una pequeña sonrisa mientras peinaba con sus manos el cabello de Gamzee.

Meulin deja de peinarlo cuando Gamzee gruñe y se mueve, a lo cual Meulin solo suspira, y se aleja un poco para pensar. Ella no entendía porque de pronto sentía algo de cariño por el pequeño Makara, después de haber sufrido por su dancestro, y eso la dejaba confusa, ella había amado a Kurloz desde antes que la comenzase a manipular pero no entendía porque comenzó a manipularla, no entendía aquello pero eso la ofendió bastante pues le dio a entender que a él no le importaba ella y que solo la utilizaba, además ella había planeado comenzar a coquetear en rojo con Gamzee para hacer que Kurloz sintiera celos y se diese cuenta del gran error que cometió, pero ahora se sentía culpable y confusa, sentía cierto cariño por Gamzee porque le recordaba de alguna forma los sentimientos que sintió por Kurloz pero se sentía mal porque si ponía en marcha su plan solo lo estaría manipulando y en estos momentos Gamzee necesitaba apoyo de alguien.

-¡Soy de lo peor!-dijo Meulin jalándose los cabellos con poca fuerza mientras lloriqueaba pero después solo suelta otro largo suspiro-Supongo que solo estoy sintiendo rojo por Gamzee a causa de Kurloz... O creo que siento palidez por Gamzee porque el perdió a su moirail-dijo ella pensativa.

Gamzee despierta interrumpiendo el dilema interno de Meulin y bosteza mientras se estira, Meulin no se percata de nada al ser sorda, pero Gamzee solo escuchaba murmuros provenientes de Meulin.

-¿Meulin?-dijo Gamzee mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a ella-Meulin, ¿te sucede algo?-dijo al escuchar tanto murmullo proveniente de ella, pero no recibía ninguna respuesta lo que lo preocupo más.

-Si debe ser eso, ¿cómo pude ser tan tonta como para pensar que pude haber sentido pálido por G...?-Meulin no termino de auto convencerse cuando sintió que alguien toca su cabeza, lo que la asusta y pega un grito.

-¡Meulin tranquila! ¡Soy yo Gamzee!-dijo retrocediendo tapándose los oídos por el grito de Meulin.

Meulin alcanzo a leer sus labios pero solo entendió lo último que dijo, y se sonroja tras pensar que él pudo haber escuchado todo lo que ella había dicho.

-Lo siento Gamzee... Me asustaste-dijo Meulin bajando la mirada apenada.

-Estuve llamándote muchas veces ¿porqué no respondías?-dijo Gamzee aun preocupado mientras sentía que algo se le olvidaba.

Meulin lee los labios de Gamzee y su rostro apenado cambia a uno serio y se cruza de brazos cerrando los ojos.

-Estoy sorda...-dijo Meulin seria e indignada.

-Yo... -Gamzee hace un facepalm al no recordar aquello-Lo siento mucho Meulin no quise ofenderte-dijo acercándose a ella pero mira que sus ojos están cerrados por lo tanto no podía saber si él estaba hablando-¡No me ignores Meulin!-dijo sacudiéndola un poco.

Meulin al sentir que la mueve Gamzee intenta alejarlo ya que estaba molesta con él y se rehusaba a abrir los ojos, Gamzee seguía intentando hacer que ella lo mirase sin hacerle daño pero Meulin se rehusaba.

-Vamos Meulin, joder hermana, deja de ser una maldita hija de puta...-decía Gamzee sin poder controlarse, ya que estaba sobrio-¡Mírame perra!-dijo tomándola de las muñecas-¡Que me mires perra!-dijo sin recibir respuesta, Meulin solo seguía sin abrir los ojos.

Al final se da por vencido y suspira bajando la mirada, y aflojando su agarre de las muñecas de Meulin, Meulin siente sus muñecas un poco más liberadas y solo entreabre un ojo, al percatarse que Gamzee no la mira, abre sus ojos y lo mira, lucía triste lo que la conmovió e hizo que sonriera para abrazarlo por sorpresa.

-¡Estaba jugando Gamzee! A menudo pasa que los demás no se acuerdan que soy sorda-ríe Meulin.

Gamzee se sonroja al tenerla tan cerca y solo sonríe un poco confuso.

-Vamos, ¿te comió la lengua el gato?-dijo Meulin al ver que no movía sus labios para hablar, preguntar aquello le recordaba las veces que molestaba con eso a Kurloz o que lo ofendía, eso la puso melancólica pero lo disfraza con una sonrisa.

-Me tomaste de sorpresa, pensé que estabas muy molesta conmigo, y bueno yo lo siento...-dijo Gamzee rascándose detrás de la cabeza desviando la mirada tímidamente, había podido recobrar el control de si, cuando se dio por vencido.

-Awww pero que tierno eres-dijo Meulin tomándolo de las mejillas mientras reía-No hay problema Gamzee, no tienes porque disculparte.

Gamzee la mira y sonríe, su rostro lucía gracioso cuando sonríe y con sus mejillas estiradas, las cuales poco después Meulin suelta.

-Aun así debo compensártelo, supongo que debe ser algo ofensivo para ti aunque lo niegues, así que hermana te invito a una cena de disculpas, ¿qué te parece? Traeré mucha faygo-dijo Gamzee con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Déjame pensar...-dijo Meulin tras haber leído sus labios-Esta bien, no sé qué rayos sea faygo pero me encantaría probarla-dijo alegre.

Gamzee sonríe ampliamente como si no estuviese sobrio cuando Meulin accedió, ahora solo tenía que ir a buscar sus faygo a la nave y comida si es que encontraba. Meulin estaba feliz, al parecer Gamzee puede que siente algo rojo por ella, definitivamente, ¿quién te invitaría una cena? Un moirail no lo cree, por lo que estaba bastante emocionada aunque no se notara. Ella a pesar de estar confusa sobre sus sentimientos, saber que alguien la ama o la quiere siempre la ha puesto feliz, además por lo menos se sentiría querida por un Makara, algo que siempre hubiese querido cuando estaba con Kurloz.

Por otro lado, Kurloz se encontraba con Karkat, aun seguía manipulándolo, por el momento su plan dio algo de resultado pero Meulin lo contraataca utilizando a su "hermanito" para causarle celos, en estos momentos Kurloz se estaba muriendo de celos internamente por tan solo pensar que Gamzee estuviese tocando a Meulin o coqueteándolo en rojo.

-Deja de estar gastando sentimientos negros hacia el pequeño Makara-dijo Karkat sentándose en las piernas de Kurloz, quien se encontraba sentado en un tronco.

-Yo no siento nada parecido por él...-dijo comunicándose por telepatía con Karkat.

-Estas empezando a odiarlo a causa de los celos, y creo que es una pérdida de tiempo-dijo Karkat abrazándolo por detrás del cuello-Ya tienes a alguien más, me tienes a mí, ¿porqué aun sigues queriendo a Meulin?-decía mirándolo, a pesar de estar siendo manipulado, su mente estaba programada para querer a Kurloz, y para ayudarlo.

-Porque cometí el error de dejarla libre y por culpa de cierto troll la perdí a ella, pude haberla seguido manipulando...-decía Kurloz telepáticamente serio y molesto.

-¿Solo la querías para manipularla?-dijo Karkat mientras Kurloz lo abraza de la cintura.

-No... Si la amaba, pero nuestra relación se complicaba y entonces tuve que manipularla, todo y va bien pero extrañaba que ella me hablara como antes...-dijo Kurloz telepáticamente desviando su mirada.

-Y quieres recuperarla... –dijo Karkat soltando el cuello de Kurloz y tomando su rostro obligándolo a verlo-Aun me sigues teniendo a mi...-dijo acercando sus labios hacia los de Kurloz robándole un pequeño beso.

Kurloz no se inmuta solo lo aparta con gentileza y suspira para después cargarlo y levantarse mientras se dirigía en dirección a la nave.

-Solo estas siendo manipulado por mí... Solo eres una marioneta-dijo telepáticamente a Karkat mientras caminaba-Necesito un tiempo a solas y tu reconciliarte con alguien que posiblemente sea tu futura matesprit, volveré a usarte después.

Kurloz al llegar a la nave, solo mete a Karkat dejándolo en uno de los pasadizos, y quita su control en él para dejarlo "libre" por el momento y se retira silenciosamente. Karkat reacciona y se toca la cabeza, le dolía un poco y mira a su alrededor.

-¿Cómo mierda llegue a parar aquí?-dijo Karkat levantándose mientras comenzaba a caminar-Estaba con Terezi y ahora aparezco perdido en alguna parte de la nave...-dijo soltando un suspiro para detenerse-Hablando de Terezi... ¿Dónde estará?-dijo preocupado mientras comenzaba a buscar a su amada.


	4. Capitulo 4: Cena

**Meulin x Gamzee: Con quien debería estar**

 **Capitulo 4**

Después de que Gamzee haya quedado con Meulin de invitarla a una cena que él haría, este fue a conseguir las faygo y la comida, o lo que sea que encuentre en la nave y que le sirva para la velada. No le tomo tanto tiempo el encontrar la nave, lo que si se le complicaría sería entrar con sigilo, ya que no deseaba tener otra discusión o pelea con alguno que este en la nave, especialmente con Terezi, no quería ni si quiera toparse con ella.

Gamzee se mete por una de las ventanillas de la nave con cuidado y al entrar se detiene unos momentos para vigilar y ver que nadie este a sus alrededores, también aprovecha para recordar en donde estaba la bodega y las faygo. Y comienza a andar hasta que cierta voz se le hace familiar.

-¿Gamzee?-dice un Karkat confundido, a la vez que sorprendido al encontrar a su ex moirail de vuelta en la nave.

Gamzee se gira lentamente y al ver a Karkat sonríe algo nervioso, pero no lo y va a dejar así, Gamzee aun consideraba a Karkat como su moirail y lo único que quería era tenerlo de vuelta, así que se acerca pero al hacerlo Karkat retrocede y lo mira con el ceño fruncido, aunque pudo notar que sus ojos decían otra cosa, sus ojos mostraban cierto sentimiento, y no rojos, si no pálidos, Karkat había extrañado bastante a Gamzee y lo necesitaba pero su orgullo le impedía aceptarlo.

-Karkat... Yo lo siento jodidamente mucho, en serio-dijo Gamzee bajando la mirada y jugando con sus dedos buscando las palabras correctas para convencer a Karkat o hacerlo reflexionar-Yo no quise lastimarte, yo jamás lo haría si estuviese consciente pero sabes... Ya no tengo el milagroso slime, y ahora estoy semi consciente y no puedo controlarme-deja de mirar el suelo y mira directamente a los ojos de Karkat haciendo que este siente un revolver en el estomago, sentía culpabilidad o algo parecido-Yo aun estoy impactado por lo que hice al estar consciente y agradezco mucho el hecho que me hayas jodidamente controlado, por lo que siento que te necesito amigo hijo de puta, te necesito como mi moirail y me siento triste muy triste y jodidamente mal por haberte lastimado, no espero que me perdones pero solo quisiera arreglar las cosas contigo y que me dieras una oportunidad... Una jodida oportunidad de volver a ser tu moirail-dijo serio y firme, y a la vez haciendo que su voz sonara arrepentida de verdad.

Karkat se queda sin palabras y a la vez pensativo, pensaba con detenimiento las palabras de Gamzee, y era verdad lo que decía, Karkat era el único que puede controlar sus impulsos asesinos y además muy en el fondo el Vantas extrañaba muchísimo a su moirail.

-Bien... Lo pensare Gamzee...-se limito a decir Karkat no muy seguro de darle un sí definitivo.

Gamzee sonríe ampliamente y sin previo aviso se abalanza contra Karkat y lo abraza con fuerza y cariño de amigos. Karkat se sorprende y al no tener buen carácter comenzó a alejar a Gamzee de él no sin antes corresponder el abrazo durante unos segundos.

-¡Suéltame idiota! ¡Me estas ahogando!-dijo Karkat al sentir lo fuerte que le apretaba.

-Uh... Lo siento pequeño hijo de puta-dijo Gamzee bajando y soltando a Karkat.

-Bien, ¿qué te trae de nuevo a la nave Gamzee? Estoy seguro que no fue solo para pedirme disculpas-dijo Karkat cruzándose de brazos.

-Me cachaste hermano-dijo Gamzee riendo-Conocí una gatita muy sexy y la invite a cenar y vine a por mis faygo y algo de comida-dijo alegre.

-Ya veo...-se limito a murmurar Karkat.

-¿Podrías decirme donde está la bodega?-dijo Gamzee rascándose detrás de la cabeza mientras sonreía.

-Al fondo Gamzee...-dijo Karkat soltando un suspiro mientras señalaba el camino-Supongo que suerte con tu cita... Pero promete algo antes de irte-dijo serio.

-¿Qué quieres que te prometa Karkat?-dijo Gamzee antes de marcharse.

-Que me cuentes todo lo que paso en tu cita, tengo curiosidad y supongo que esa gatita sexy es por la que sientes rojo-dijo Karkat pícaro y a la vez feliz porque Gamzee tendría matesprit.

-Seguro hermano, te lo contare todo-dijo Gamzee sin importarle hablarle sobre su cita con Meulin y se retira.

Karkat sonríe un poco y regresa a buscar a Terezi, al entrar a una habitación de la nave se encuentra a Terezi y a Dave juntos ayudando al alcalde a construir su ciudad con latas y dibujar con tizas, Karkat se queda en silencio solo observando.

-Hey Dave, préstame la tiza roja-dijo Terezi abrazándolo por el cuello y coqueteando con él.

-Seguro Terezi-dijo Dave pasándole la tiza roja a Terezi mientras ella la toma con una sonrisa y lame la mejilla de Dave.

-¡No hagas eso Tz!-dijo Dave a modo de broma y abraza a Terezi.

-¡Woah!-decía Terezi riendo.

Al parecer aquellos dos estaban coqueteando en rojo mientras el alcalde seguía con lo suyo y Karkat observaba mientras las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. Karkat quería gritarles, quería desahogarse pero al dar un paso se detuvo, se sentía inseguro y a la vez sentía que no serviría de nada gritarles y empezar a tener una pelea verbal con Dave y Terezi, simplemente decidió sufrir en silencio y se retiro lentamente y al ya no estar en la habitación solo corrió hasta la su dormitorio a llorar en la cama.

Por otro lado, Gamzee al llegar a la bodega y entrar con cuidado mira a Rose dormida en el suelo y con ella había muchas botellas de vodka, al parecer Kanaya no estaba presente así que Gamzee aprovecharía la situación, toma una hielera en donde Rose guardaba Vodka, y empieza a echar las faygo y algunas botellas de vodka para combinar bebidas, luego se pasa a la comida y se roba los dulces de Karkat y algunas provisiones que tenían y latas de comida más un abrelatas. Al terminar con algo de dificultad se lleva todo y sale por la puerta de la nave ya que la hielera no cabía por la ventana.

Gamzee llega a una hermosa pradera donde tenía una buena vista y a la vez era solitaria, nadie podía interrumpirlos en ese lugar, comienza a acomodar las cosas para que tenga algo de presentación aunque no sabía cómo quedaría así que lo hizo a su gusto. Preparo la comida y las faygo con vodka en copas que también le había quitado a Rose, con todo ya preparado fue a buscar a Meulin.

-¡Meulin! ¡Meulin!-Gamzee comenzó a llamar a Meulin mientras la buscaba pero recordó que ella era sorda y solo suspiro por su estupidez al olvidar aquello.

Gamzee sigue buscando a Meulin hasta encontrarla en el mismo lugar donde lo había dejado, y se acerca para tomarla por los hombros haciendo que ella se percatara de su presencia y que lo mirase para que leyera sus labios.

-Vamos Meulin, la cena esta lista-dijo Gamzee con una amplia sonrisa.

Meulin asiente y se levanta ya que estaba sentada en un tronco y sigue a Gamzee hasta donde había puesto la cena estilo picnic en un hermoso lugar apartado y solo con hermosa vista, Meulin al verlo queda asombrada.

-¡Es hermoso!-dijo Meulin emocionada.

-Me alegra que te haya gustado-dijo Gamzee sentándose cerca de donde puso la cena.

Meulin se sienta del otro lado, Gamzee le sirve la comida y algo de faygo mezclado con vodka en una copa.

-¿Qué es eso Gamzee?-dijo Meulin mirando el extraño liquido que se mezclaba con la faygo.

-No tengo idea pero vamos a ver qué milagroso sabor tiene al mezclarlo con faygo-dijo Gamzee alegre.

-Supongo que tendría un maravilloso sabor-dijo Meulin observando su copa de faygo con vodka.

Gamzee y Meulin comienza a cenar y hablaban sobre cosas triviales, Gamzee le conto que casi se reconcilia con su ex moirail Karkat lo que puso feliz a Meulin. Mientras que cierto troll los observaba desde arriba de un árbol, Cronus había estado intentando seducir a Meulin cuando Gamzee no estaba, y al escuchar que alguien se acercaba se había escondido, pero le daba curiosidad de saber qué cosas haría Meulin con el dancestro de su ex matesprit.

-¡Me encanta la faygo con vodka!-decía Meulin riendo con algo de hipo.

-Es jodidamente milagrosa sexy gatita-dijo Gamzee ebrio pues había tomado mucho más vodka con faygo al igual que Meulin-¿quieres más sexy gatita?

-Grrr...-Meulin ronronea cuando Gamzee la llamaba "sexy gatita" y lograba leer sus labios, asiente-¡claro que sí!-decía riendo.

-Me encanta cuando ronroneas sexy gatita-dice Gamzee riendo por los cumplidos seductivos que le decía a Meulin y le da más vodka que faygo como a ella le gustaba.

Gamzee comenzó a tener hipo y no lograba llenarle de buena forma la copa a Meulin, estando ebrio termino desperdiciando el vodka lo que molesto a Meulin pero a la vez le dio gracia, Gamzee deja la botella y se detiene a mirar estúpidamente a Meulin, su cuerpo y en especial su busto. Meulin lo noto y al estar ebria no sabía lo que hacía, pero solo sonrió pícaramente.

-¿Quieres ver mis senos Gamzee?-dijo Meulin seductiva.

-Seguro hermana-dijo Gamzee con una sonrisa boba.

Meulin se quita su camisa y deja al descubierto sus senos, dejando ver sus pezones que tenían el color de su sangre. Gamzee solo sonríe aun más hipnotizado por los pezones de Meulin y no pudo evitar tocar uno con un dedo, su mano fría hizo estremecer a Meulin.

-¡Esta frío tu dedo!-dijo Meulin casi gritando lo que hizo que Gamzee la mirara confuso y con algo de arrepentimiento-Pero me gusta-sonríe pervertidamente y toma las manos de Gamzee para ponerlas en sus senos.

Gamzee sonríe al ver que a Meulin le gusta que le tocase los pezones y se sorprendió al ver que sus manos tocaban completamente los senos de Meulin lo que hizo que sus mejillas estuvieran completamente enrojecidas del color de su sangre pero eso no evito que comenzase a manosearlas y apretujarlas haciendo que Meulin soltase algunos suspiros de placer. Siguió manoseándolas hasta que un murmuro de Meulin exigió por más, dejo de manosearlas para ver esos hipnotizantes pezones verdes y comenzó a lamerlos acostando en el suelo a Meulin.

-Joder... Se siente tan bien...-dijo Meulin con una sonrisa mientras tomaba los cuernos de Gamzee y los acariciaba.

Gamzee lamía y chupaba los pezones de Meulin hasta que todo dio un giro rápido, ahora el estaba de espaldas y sin poder seguir lamiendo aquellos dulces verdes, lo que lo desmotivo un poco pero una sensación placentera hizo que lo motivase aun más, y al ver a Meulin lamer su tentáculo hizo que se excitara. Ahora era el turno de Meulin jugar. Meulin lamía aquel tentáculo que había sacado con desesperación de la ropa de Gamzee de arriba, abajo y de abajo hacia arriba, mientras despojaba a Gamzee completamente de sus pantalones y ropa interior, el tentáculo de Gamzee se movía y acariciaba el rostro de Meulin mientras Gamzee gemía, era la primera vez que tenía contacto sexual y eso se sentía bastante bien.

-Joder... Se siente bien...-dijo Gamzee entre un suspiro de placer.

Meulin miraba las expresiones de Gamzee y lo que murmuraba o decía leyendo sus labios mientras lamia su miembro, pero después se lo mete completo a la boca chupándolo sacando un gemido alto de Gamzee. Meulin no duro tanto con el miembro en su boca porque se ahogaba pero al sacarlo comienza a darle pequeñas mordidas haciendo que Gamzee arquee su espalda por el placer haciendo convulsionase un poco y gimiera. A Meulin le divertía verlo así, el era en edad más pequeño que ella... Meulin deja de mordisquear el miembro para lamerlo y traviesamente rosa la entrada de Gamzee e introduce su lengua para lamer su entrada y sacarla un gemido alto haciendo que se corra.

-¡JODER PERRA!-dijo Gamzee al correrse y ríe deseoso por más-Quiero más, ahora me toca jugar a mí.

-De acuerdo-dijo Meulin sentándose y abriendo las piernas después de leer los labios de Gamzee-Hasta adentro Makara-dijo relamiéndose los labios.

Gamzee sonríe mientras se pone entre las piernas de Meulin e introduce su tentáculo en la entrada de Meulin. Esta no era la primera vez que Meulin tenía sexo así que ya estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas. Gamzee gime al meter completo su miembro en Meulin, Meulin lo abraza y le susurra de forma seductiva a Gamzee que comienza a moverse y este automáticamente comienza a hacerlo, metiendo y sacando su tentáculo del interior de Meulin.

-Ah... Meulin...-decía Gamzee murmurando y gimiendo el nombre de Meulin al principio.

Meulin en esos momentos deseaba poder escuchar la voz de Gamzee murmurando su nombre, pero solo sabía que lo hacía al leer sus labios y ver sus expresiones. Poco a poco Gamzee comenzaba a ir cada vez más rápido sacándole de igual manera gemidos a Meulin. Mientras Gamzee y Meulin tenían relaciones Cronus desde arriba del árbol se masturbaba mientras los observaba satisfecho al ver aquella escena.

Gamzee comienza a dar estocadas fuertes haciendo que Meulin gimiera alto y gritase su nombre, cosa que él podía disfrutar al tener el sentido del oído, y sigue haciéndolo hasta sacar su miembro y correrse al mismo tiempo que Meulin haciendo que el material genetico de ambos se mezcle en el suelo y en sus cuerpos. Gamzee se acuesta al lado de Meulin cansado y la abraza.

-Eso... ¡Eso estuvo increíble!-dijo Gamzee un poco jadeantes.

-Sabía que te encantaría hacer esto-decía Meulin riendo-Fue estupendo-dijo bostezando mientras cerraba sus ojos.

-Exacto gatita sexy...-murmura Gamzee antes de quedarse dormido sin si quiera decir buenas noches al igual que Meulin.

-¡Joder! Odio que los ebrios se queden dormidos temprano-dijo Cronus tras correrse un poco mientras se masturbaba y ver que la parejita se quedo dormida.


	5. Capitulo 5: Cita

**Meulin x Gamzee: Con quien debería estar**

 **Capitulo 5: Cita**

Amanece y los primeros rayos del sol le dan en el rostro a Meulin, Meulin abre los ojos mientras bosteza y se sienta observando el hermoso paisaje pero luego siente una ráfaga de aire haciendo que le recorra un escalofrío y al observarse a sí misma estaba desnuda, su rostro se pone verdoso sonrojándose completamente y mira a quien está a su lado, Gamzee... Acto seguido Meulin intenta despertarlo con algo de desesperación y vergüenza.

-Gamzee... Gamzee... ¡Despierta!-dijo Meulin mirando a Gamzee avergonzada.

Gamzee después de haber sido movido muchas veces e incluso pellizcado decide despertar de mala gana y al hacerlo mira a Meulin bostezando sin prestar tanta atención al hecho de que ella estaba desnuda.

-¿Qué sucede Meulin?-dijo Gamzee volviendo a bostezar.

-¡¿Qué hicimos anoche?!-dijo Meulin asustada y avergonzada.

-¿A qué te re...?-pronto Gamzee se da cuenta de que esta desnudo y que Meulin está igual, y de repente su rostro se torna completamente violetaceo, se había enrojecido por mucho-Oh...

-¿Cómo llegamos a esto?-dijo Meulin desviando su mirada.

-No lose... Supongo que fue el vodka...-dijo Gamzee pensativo mientras miraba todas las botellas de vodka vacías a su alrededor-Definitivamente fue el vodka...

-Joder... Pero supongo que no estuvo tan mal, de seguro lo disfrutamos eso es lo bueno-dijo Meulin tras leer sus labios pero después desvía la vista, se sentía incapaz de mirar a Gamzee.

Este solo la escuchaba avergonzado, no poder recordar que lo habían hecho, ni si quiera recordar cómo fue.

-Bueno, lo que paso, paso hermana-dijo Gamzee con una sonrisa-¿Te parece si salimos a pasear, o a despejarnos para olvidar el hecho de que llenamos cubetas?-dijo proponiéndole un pasatiempo para que deje de pensar en eso.

-¿Cómo una cita?-dijo Meulin tras leer sus labios.

-Exacto...-dijo Gamzee con una amplia sonrisa.

Gamzee y Meulin se miran sonrientes y había cierto sentimiento en aquellas miradas hasta que son interrumpidos por un fuerte sonido y un grito de maldición, al ver quién era, resultaba ser Cronus que se había caído del árbol de donde estaba.

-¿Cronus?-dijo Meulin sorprendida y a la vez avergonzada-¡Cronus!-grita molesta.

Cronus se sienta y les saluda con una pequeña sonrisa, Gamzee no sabe cómo reaccionar pero lo primero que hace es ponerse frente a Meulin para que Cronus no la mire desnuda.

-¡¿Cómo osas tapar la bella vista?!-dijo Cronus molesto-Dieron un espectáculo sensacional pero que duro poco, mínimamente déjame ver más-dijo con una sonrisa picara.

-¡Lárgate Cronus!-dijo Meulin tomando una piedra disimuladamente.

-Ya escuchaste a la bella dama, lárgate depravado-dijo Gamzee levantándose con aires hostiles.

-Tranquilos... Tranquilos ya me voy-dijo Cronus retrocediendo lentamente.

-¡Que te vayas!-grito Meulin lanzándole la piedra que tenía.

Cronus sale corriendo esquivando la piedra hasta ya no verse, Meulin suelta un suspiro y toma su ropa que estaba tirada para cambiarse, Gamzee hace lo mismo.

-¿Quién era ese?-dijo Gamzee curioso.

-Es Cronus Ampora... Un troll que siempre quiere tener algo con quien sea, es un acosador creído y depravado-dijo Meulin con algo de molestia al describirlo.

-¿Ampora?...-murmura para sí mismo-Supongo que es dancestro de Eridan...-dijo Gamzee al recordar a Eridan.

-¿Quién es Eridan?-dijo Meulin tras leer los labios de Gamzee.

-Es el dancestro de Cronus, él es un Ampora-dijo Gamzee terminando de cambiarse.

-Oh ya veo... ¿Y cómo es él?-dijo Meulin curiosa.

Gamzee intenta explicárselo pero no tiene idea de cómo describir a Eridan y solo eleva sus hombros, hace mucho tiempo que no sabía nada de él pero solo recordaba que Kanaya lo había matado.

-Ya está muerto...-se limito a decir Gamzee.

-Oh ya veo...-dijo Meulin desviando la mirada.

-No te preocupes por eso Meulin, ¿comenzamos nuestra cita?-dijo Gamzee con una amplia sonrisa mientras le ofrece su mano a Meulin.

-Está bien-dijo Meulin tras leer sus labios y toma la mano de Gamzee.

Gamzee sonríe y comienza a caminar junto con Meulin observando el bello paisaje en silencio.

-Oye Meulin...-dijo Gamzee intentando llamar su atención pero Meulin no hacía caso y recuerda que es sorda por lo que mejor llama su atención dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Meulin siente el beso de Gamzee en su mejilla y estas se ponen verdosas por sonrojes para después mirar curiosamente a Gamzee.

-Meulin ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-dijo Gamzee dudoso pero a la vez decidido a preguntárselo.

-¿Qué sucede Gamzee?-dijo Meulin tras leer los labios de Gamzee.

-Tú y yo... ¿Tú y yo somos matesprit?-dijo Gamzee sonrojado y a la vez nervioso.

-¿Matesprit?-murmura Meulin mientras leía los labios de Gamzee y comenzaba a quedar pensativa.

Gamzee comienza a estar algo impaciente y bastante nervioso al ver a Meulin bastante pensativa como si se la estuviera pensando.

-Sí, ¿ambos sentimos rojo no?-pregunta Meulin esperando una afirmación de Gamzee.

-Si-dijo Gamzee con una amplia sonrisa.

Meulin sonríe ampliamente y sigue caminando con Gamzee hasta que llegaron a un lago, y Gamzee no lo pensó dos veces para echarse un clavado y al caer al agua sale a la superficie casi ahogándose y nada hasta la orilla temblando.

-Carajo... Esta muy fría el agua... Jodidamente fría-dijo Gamzee temblando de frio mientras salía del lago.

Meulin ríe y ayuda a Gamzee quien aún seguía temblando.

-Debiste pensarlo dos veces antes de echarte un clavado-dijo Meulin entre risitas.

-Lose...-dijo Gamzee tomando a Meulin y la tira al agua junto con él cuando él estaba fuera del lago.

Meulin sale a la superficie y frunce el ceño buscando a Gamzee.

-¡Gamzee! ¡Mentiroso! ¡Ni fría esta!-decía Meulin gritando.

Gamzee sale por detrás de Meulin y la abraza, Meulin lo mire molesta mientras flotaba junto con él y se cruza de brazos.

-No te enojes Meulin, solo quería jugar-dijo Gamzee recargando su barbilla en el hombro de Meulin.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso...-dijo Meulin después de leer sus labios-Aunque ya nos hacía falta un baño-decía riendo.

Gamzee ríe junto con ella y comienzan a jugar y a nadar en el lago. Kurloz los observaba escondido cruzado de brazos muriendo de celos, observando cómo su dancestro hacía feliz a su ex matesprit...


	6. Capitulo 6

**Meulin x Gamzee: Con quien debería estar**

 **Capitulo 6**

Karkat se encontraba sentado depresivo mientras pensaba sobre sus sentimientos y sobre si debería o no aceptar a Gamzee nuevamente como su moirail, la cabeza de Karkat estaba hecho todo un lío y todo lo que había hecho para desahogarse es llorar, principalmente por ver a Terezi estar con Dave y que esta lo haya estado ignorando haciendo que Karkat pensase que a Terezi ya no le gustaba coquetear en rojo con él.

Kanaya se toma un momento de libertad cuando Rose se queda dormida y decide ir a buscar a Karkat, a quien no ha visto durante un largo tiempo y termina encontrándoselo en un pasillo de la nave depresivo, y su sentido maternal hacia Karkat se activa para ir a ver que le pasaba.

-¿Por qué estas tan triste Karkat?-dijo Kanaya sentándose a su lado-¿Es por Gamzee?

Karkat niega y al ver a Kanaya nuevamente vuelve a sollozar, Kanaya lo toma lo abraza con un brazo y Karkat se recarga en ella mientras la abraza.

-No...-se limito a decir Karkat.

-¿Entonces por qué estas deprimido?-dijo Kanaya intentando ayudar a Karkat.

-Porque Terezi se la pasa más tiempo con Dave que conmigo y yo...-Karkat toma una pausa para limpiarse las lagrimas y respirar profundo-No sé porque lo hace, no le hecho nada a ella, y solo quiero intentar ser su matesprit pero no estoy seguro ahora que está con Dave...

-Bueno, supongo que debe ser porque Dave y Terezi solo pasan tiempo como amigos-dijo Kanaya intentando convencer a Karkat.

-Pero ella le coquetea en rojo...-dijo Karkat soltando un suspiro.

-Supongo que solo está confundiendo sentimientos, suele pasar, como cuando quisiste intentar en negro con John, pero ustedes se llevan mejor en pálido-dijo Kanaya con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Supongo... Además... Quiero que me des tu consejo sobre algo muy importante respecto a Gamzee-dijo Karkat mirando a Kanaya buscando su apoyo-El volvió y me pidió perdón con mucha sinceridad y pues... Quiere que le dé una oportunidad más de ser mi moirail ¿debería aceptarlo o rechazarlo?

Kanaya se pone a pensar detenidamente mientras comenzaba a acariciar suavemente la cabeza de Karkat y de vez en cuando sus cuernos para tranquilizarlo, Karkat solo le ronroneaba mientras esperaba alguna respuesta.

-No puedo decirte que lo aceptes o rechaces porque es tu decisión, debes tomar la opción que tu corazón indique que es la correcta-dijo Kanaya de manera maternal y con una sonrisa mientras miraba a Karkat.

Karkat la mira pensativo mientras se ponía a decidir cuál de las dos opciones le vendría mejor hasta que la voz de Rose llamando a Kanaya lo interrumpe, Kanaya lo aleja de ella con delicadeza y se levanta.

-Tengo que retirarme Karkat, piensa muy bien lo que vas a decidir-dice Kanaya con una sonrisa antes de irse.

-Gracias Kanaya...-murmura Karkat asintiendo mientras nuevamente se queda solo.

Y así se pasan algunos días en los que Karkat no paraba de pensar en si intentar de nuevo en rojo con Terezi y sobre si aceptar o rechazar la petición de Gamzee. Y en las que Meulin y Gamzee se hacían más unidos... Ellos dos se encontraban en una segunda cita, paseando como siempre pero esta vez en un lugar distinto, con mucha vegetación nueva y con fauna de grandes variedades. Meulin disfrutaba de pasar el tiempo con Gamzee porque demostró ser mejor que su hermano, Gamzee no la manipulaba y le daba el verdadero cariño que ella se merecía.

-Es tan maravilloso pasar tiempo contigo... Sabes, me alegra mucho haber terminado con Kurloz, si no lo hubiera hecho jamás te hubiese conocido-dice Meulin con una sonrisa amplia dibujada en su rostro.

-Yo me alegro de por fin haber salido de la nave, hace tiempo que no lo hacía, a fin de cuentas encontré algo que me hace realmente feliz-dijo Gamzee tomando la mano de Meulin y entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella.

Meulin mira a Gamzee leyendo sus labios y sonríe tiernamente para pegarse más a él y ronronearle mientras su cola felina azulada se movía de un lado a otro lentamente y con elegancia. Gamzee sonríe y suelta una risa dulce le gustaba escuchar a Meulin ronronear y mover su cola felina.

Pero aquellos dos tortolos no estaban solos, disimuladamente Kurloz los seguía y escuchaba siendo acompañado por un Mituna curioso y juguetón que no se percataba aun de la presencia de aquella parejita.

-¡Hey Kurloz! ¡Encontré esta extraña mariposa!-decía un alegre Mituna acercándosele a Kurloz para mostrarle una mariposa hecha papilla en su mano.

Kurloz observa a la mariposa muerta en la mano de su moirail y simplemente pone cara de serio, y con señas le comunica a Mituna que no podía apreciar la belleza de aquella mariposa porque estaba muerta.

-Uh... Lo siento dhjbahdbhsb-dijo Mituna que poco después de disculparse tiene uno de sus ataques.

Kurloz simplemente da unos pequeños golpecitos en el casco de Mituna como si fuese un perrito. Pero después Mituna mira con curiosidad en dirección en donde Kurloz estaba mirando.

-Oye Kurloz... ¿Esa no es Meulin?-dijo Mituna curioso y sonriente.

Kurloz niega e intenta detener a Mituna que sale del escondite saludando con una sonrisa alegre.

-¡Hey Hola! ¡Meulin aquí esta Kurloz!-dijo Mituna sonriente como siempre.

Kurloz hace un facepalm, Gamzee escucha la voz de Mituna pero Meulin no ya que estaba acostada arriba de Gamzee con los ojos cerrados mientras Gamzee estaba sentado mirando el paisaje. Gamzee mira a Kurloz y nota el poco parentesco que tenía con él, pero Kurloz al mirar a su dancestro le dedica una mirada fría, Gamzee solo sonríe y saluda señalando a Meulin y abrazándola recalcando que ahora él era el nuevo matesprit de Meulin.

Kurloz se estaba muriendo de ira y celos por lo que se retira extremadamente serio, mientras que Mituna aun seguía saludando a Gamzee y a Meulin. Kurloz se va sin importarle el hecho de dejar a Mituna solo, ya después Latula lo encontraría, y se dedica a planear su plan para vengarse de Gamzee y así poder tener una oportunidad con Meulin.


	7. Capitulo 7

**Meulin x Gamzee: Con quien debería estar**

 **Capitulo 7**

Karkat aun seguía depresivo siempre que intentaba algo con Terezi lo arruinaba o simplemente Dave estaba con ella y no podía ni coquetearle en rojo, además estaba realmente confuso no sabía que escoger, ambas opciones tenían sus altibajos y eso hacía que tuviese bastante estrés cuando se ponía a pensar, y simplemente se rindió y prefirió llorar en silencio. Y ahora se encontraba tirado en uno de los pasillos aislados de la nave, mirando hacia el techo oscuro, hasta que empezó a escuchar ruidos, eran pasos que hicieron que él se sentara y a lo lejos mirase dos puntos violetaceos, Karkat cierra los ojos y se cubre el rostro pues al verlos casi directamente se sentía mareado.

-No tengas miedo Karkat...-dijo una voz fría y algo escalofriante que Karkat pudo escuchar en su mente tan fuerte como si lo hubiese escuchado físicamente. Kurloz se estaba comunicando telepáticamente con Karkat al lograr hacer una conexión con él para así poder manipularlo.

-¿Quién eres tú?...-se limito a preguntar Karkat sin querer abrir sus ojos.

-Mi nombre es Kurloz, pero eso no debería de importarte, he notado que estas algo deprimido, ¿no es así?...-dijo Kurloz telepáticamente ya estando frente a Karkat y agachado.

-¿Kurloz?... ¿Tanto así se nota que estoy muy mal?-dijo Karkat algo sarcástico pero solo suspira-¿Qué es lo que quieres?...-dijo serio.

-Yo quiero ayudarte Karkat... Haz sufrido mucho, has sufrido de desamor igual que yo-dijo Kurloz aun con telepatía mintiendo en lo último que dijo, el nunca sufrió desamor, simplemente perdió a su matesprit por un error que el cometió.

-¿Ayudarme? ¿Y cómo harás eso... Kurloz?-dijo Karkat curioso aun rehusándose a abrir los ojos.

-Usare una de mis habilidades, ya no sentirás nada de dolor, desaparecerá... Y no tendrás que preocuparte, solamente tienes que abrir tus ojos y permitirme ayudarte, y al mismo tiempo me estarías ayudando...-Kurloz murmura más bajo con telepatía lo último que dijo.

Karkat se quedo en silencio y lentamente quitaba sus manos de su rostro seriamente, lo había decidido, no podía perder nada ¿o sí?

-Sabes que... Me importa un carajo lo que me pase, pero más vale que funcione... Al final de cuentas ya no tengo nada que perder...-dijo Karkat abriendo de golpe sus ojos para toparse con ojos violetas que parpadeaban de Kurloz.

A los pocos segundos los ojos de Karkat comienzan a parpadear de violeta, Kurloz ya había puesto control total en él y sonríe ampliamente para darle un pequeño beso dulce en los labios.

-Bien... Ahora hay que poner el plan en marcha, espero que no te moleste regalarme tu virginidad...-dijo Kurloz con telepatía.

Karkat solo asiente embobado, estaba siendo manipulado, lo que le dijo Kurloz no se quedaría en su mente. Kurloz se levanta y carga a su esclavo mental y sale de la nave para poner en marcha su plan. Por otro lado, Meulin se encontraba recogiendo flores para hacer una corona de flores para pasar el rato mientras que Gamzee y va por algo de comida, Kurloz sabía exactamente donde estaba cada uno y se encontraba cerca de donde estaba Meulin, ahora solo tenía que llamar su atención y sabía cómo, pero primero debía estar algo más "listo" para utilizar a Karkat y llamar la atención de Meulin.

Kurloz mira a su esclavo mental y le ordena que se ponga de rodillas, Karkat lo hace sin queja alguna pues no tiene control sobre sí mismo, entonces Kurloz saca su miembro para que Karkat le haga un poco de sexo oral y lo excite. Karkat mira el tentáculo violetaceo de Kurloz y comienza a lamerlo, Kurloz solo lo observa hacer su trabajo hasta que decide acelerarlo haciendo que Karkat se meta todo el tentáculo completo a la boca y comenzase a chuparlo, Kurloz solo cierra sus ojos por el placer mientras su respiración comenzaba a agitarse un poco pero Karkat solo escuchaba una respiración profunda y lenta, como si de esa forma demostrase que realmente disfrutaba de aquello.

-Comienza a morderlo suavemente...-dijo Kurloz por telepatía sin abrir sus ojos.

Karkat acata las ordenes de su "amo" y saca el tentáculo de su boca para comenzar a dar mordiscos suaves, y siguió así hasta que Kurloz se corre un poco, Karkat era algo inexperto en hacer aquello y eso hizo que Kurloz desease aun más a Meulin puesto a que ella si sabía cómo jugar con su tentáculo.

-Bien ahora quiero que gimas alto y grites, se que ella es sorda pero yo aun tengo conexión con ella así que podrá escucharte en su mente, de esa forma llamaras la atención de Meulin y siento mucho si comienzas a sentir dolor durante y después de lo que te voy a hacer-dijo Kurloz por telepatía fríamente.

Kurloz con un pie tumba al suelo a Karkat para después arrodillarse y quitarle los pantalones y ropa interior, y abrir las piernas del pobre Karkat, Karkat solo miraba como su "amo" se ponía entre sus piernas y que de una estocada introdujera todo su gran miembro en su interior, provocando que Karkat gimiese bastante alto de dolor y placer mezclados, Kurloz solo esboza una sonrisa amplia al escucharlo y comienza a darle estocadas fuertes y profundas a Karkat con algo de violencia para que gimiera como nunca o simplemente gritase.

Meulin estaba casi por terminar su corona de flores hasta que un flash aparece en su mente, era un troll gritando, en su mente podía "escuchar" (más bien solo simulaba o imaginaba como se "escucharía" el grito) los gritos de aquel troll, parece que pedía ayuda, y el flash mostraba partes que ella conocía, y sin dudarlo se levanta preocupada y curiosa, para después dirigirse a aquel lugar que se mostro en su mente. Gamzee apenas y va llegando cuando ve a Meulin irse, y decide seguirla cautelosamente.

Karkat gemía como nunca mientras lloraba, el dolor hacía que llorase mientras que el placer hacía que gimiera, Kurloz sonreía mientras disfrutaba de tener sexo con un troll virgen, estaba casi al borde de correrse pero debía aguantar si quería que Meulin lo viese y así fue, en cuanto Meulin llego al lugar, se quedo sin habla, observaba como Kurloz tenía sexo con un troll joven, el mismo que había visto y que le había causado celos pero ahora no sentía celos, sentía repulsión y algo de tristeza por parte de aquel pequeño troll, y estaba más que feliz de haberse quedado con Gamzee y no con Kurloz.

-¿Celosa? Estoy seguro que aun extrañas acostarte conmigo, te encantaba gemir como nunca mi nombre-dijo telepáticamente a Meulin.

-¿Celos? ¡No me hagas reír!-dijo Meulin ofendida-¡Eso que le haces para hacer que sienta celos es patético! Tú eres patético ahora mismo...-dijo Meulin seria.

-¿Patético? ¿Esto qué hago?-dijo Kurloz telepáticamente, en el fondo se sentía muy furioso y ofendido lo que hizo que sus estocadas hacia Karkat fueran algo más violentas y terminase corriéndose, al igual que Karkat, aunque Karkat se había corrido más de una vez.

Gamzee había visto como Kurloz se tiraba a su "moirail" lo que hizo que se enfadara bastante, porque además escuchaba claro aquellos gritos, gemía pero también lo hacía por el dolor y estaba llorando, lo hacía sufrir aunque estuviese siendo manipulado, y su ira desbordo cuando se entero que lo hacía por Meulin, solo salió disparado contra Kurloz.

-¡Deja a mi moirail hijo de perra!-dijo Gamzee golpeando con fuerza el rostro de Kurloz y al mismo tiempo haciendo que este saliera del interior del pobre Karkat que en cuanto Kurloz había terminado de correrse dentro de él había quedado inconsciente.

Kurloz cae al suelo y mira con ira a su dancestro mientras sus ojos parpadean pero no y va a comenzar una pelea, se levanto haciendo que Gamzee se pusiera en la defensiva al parecer quería golpearlo hasta dejarlo en muy mal estado, pero Kurloz retrocedió y se fue haciendo que Gamzee se quedase con las ganas de golpearlo pero no y va a perseguirlo tenía que ayudar a su moirail.

-¡Gamzee!-dijo Meulin sorprendida al ver como había golpeado a su ex matesprit.

-Ese hijo de perra se merecía ese golpe-dijo Gamzee mientras cargaba al inconsciente Karkat-Espérame aquí iré a dejarlo en la nave-dijo marchándose no sin antes besar a su querida matesprit.

Meulin asiente y lo sigue con la mirada hasta que ya no lo ve más, Kurloz observa a Meulin sola y hace una nota usando la letra de su dancestro y la deja tirada para después ir siguiendo a Gamzee. A Gamzee no le toma mucho tiempo llegar pero al hacerlo se encuentra con una Terezi curiosa y que después gruñe al reconocer el olor de Gamzee y Karkat.

-¿Qué haces aquí Makara? ¿Porqué tienes a Karkat?-dijo Terezi acercándosele-¡¿Le hiciste algo?!-dijo al olfatear a un Karkat que tenía una olor familiar pero que desconocía, además de que se percato que estaba inconsciente al no escucharlo.

-¡Yo no le hice nada! Y si tanto te preocupas por él deberías de cuidarlo más y no andar de puta con el Strider-dijo Gamzee gruñéndole a Terezi para después dejar a Karkat acostado lejos de Terezi.

-¡Tu eres la puta de todos Makara!-dijo Terezi gruñéndole mientras apretaba sus puños.

-Mira Terezi, deja de joder que no tengo tiempo para estar peleando con una puta como tu-dijo Gamzee con un sonrisa retante, quería golpear a su "kismesis" pero no quería dejar esperando por más tiempo a Meulin.

-¡¿Qué?!-dijo Terezi ofendida.

Kurloz estaba en la nave escondido y sonrió ampliamente cuando miro que Gamzee y Terezi tenían una kismesitud y aprovecharía esto, sus ojos parpadean de violeta con intensidad, primero atrapando a Gamzee quien podía ver y después usando a Gamzee para pasar su manipulación a Terezi, ella no podía ver pero el control de Kurloz podía llegarle sin que ella se dé cuenta gracias a los nervios de sus ojos. Gamzee y Terezi se miraban fijamente siendo controlados por Kurloz, haciendo que la "tensión sexual" que había entre ambos en esos momentos creciera, y así provoco que Terezi se le abalancé a Gamzee como una fiera y este hiciese lo mismo.

Terezi y Gamzee comenzaban a besarse salvajemente agasajándose y a la vez arañándose y arrancándose la ropa como todos unos desesperados. Mientras tanto Meulin seguía esperando hasta que el aire hizo volar el papel de Kurloz haciendo que a Meulin le llamase la atención para después ir a por él, tras tomarlo decide leerlo:

 _"mEuLiN vEn A lA nAvE, nEcEsItO tU aYuDa Y aPoYo CoN aLgO :o("_

Meulin se preocupa y sin hacerlo esperar se dirige a la nave. Regresando con los kismesis, estos ya estaban completamente desnudos, tirados en el suelo, besando con "deseo" y salvajismo, arañando sus cuerpos, e incluso mordiéndose, Gamzee era bastante violento y al manosear los senos de Terezi los apretujaba con fuerza y cuando los lamia mordía sus pezones sin piedad, mientras que Terezi arañaba con fuerza a Gamzee haciendo heridas en su espalda que se notaban, y mordiendo sus hombros con fuerza al igual que sus brazos, ninguno tenía piedad con el otro. Y Gamzee ya no aguantaba más seguir jugueteando de esa forma, quería escucharla gritar y pedir por más, así que a fuerzas abre las piernas de Terezi mientras ella se rehusaba con tal de joder a Gamzee y hacerle imposible que la penetrase aun, eso lo molesto y la penetro de una estocada con fuerza haciendo que ella reprimiera un gemido alto.

Karkat comenzaba a recuperar su consciencia tras escuchar algunos ruidos, gemidos, jadeos, y murmuros que le hacían sentir curiosidad, pero al abrir los ojos completamente y encontrarse a Gamzee cogiéndose a Terezi frente a él, ambos gimiendo, Terezi pidiéndole mas Gamzee, y Gamzee metiendo y sacando su tentáculo del interior de Terezi como todo un experto, hicieron que Karkat sintiese un profundo dolor en su pecho, sintiendo como la daga de la traición se introducía lentamente en su corazón, pero lo siente el doble pues su "moirail" y su "amada" "estaban llenando cubetas". Pero no fue el único, Meulin estaba parada mirando como su matesprit cogía con otra, estaba en shock, se sentía usada, se sentía traicionada, de sus ojos salían lágrimas. Kurloz sonrió aun más y quito su control de Gamzee y Terezi justo cuando estos se corrieron, Gamzee cansado miro a un Karkat llorando que se levantaba y salía corriendo, para después mirar a Meulin y encontrársela llorando, muy dolida y que después se retira corriendo como si hubiese visto algo horrible. Y al último mirar a su kismesis desnuda debajo de él y sentir que su tentáculo estaba aun en su interior, lo saca de inmediato mientras se queda en shock y en silencio, al igual que Terezi que también había escuchando sollozos de parte de Karkat y de una troll que ella no conocía. Kurloz se retira satisfecho sin llamar la atención y con sigilo.

Terezi cubre su rostro, ¿cómo pudo acostarse con tal mierda de troll? Simplemente no entendía como había acabado acostándose con semejante idiota y haber perdido su virginidad con tal idiota, se sentía realmente mal pero su odio hacia Gamzee simplemente crecía pero esta vez no de igual forma como sentimientos negros si no que de un odio tan fuerte que ni si quiera podía verlo, sentía un sentimiento negro puro.

-¡Lárgate Makara!-dijo Terezi señalando la salida mientras cerraba los ojos conteniendo las lagrimas y se cubría con su ropa sus senos desnudos.

-Hasta nunca Pyrope...-se limito a decir Gamzee, terminando con ella mientras contenía la tristeza al recordar que Meulin lo había visto.

Gamzee después de cambiarse se retira en busca de Meulin para pedirle perdón, y rogarle que lo perdonara, mientras que Terezi al terminar de cambiarse simplemente se distancio de Dave temporalmente puesto a que aun quería superar aquello tanto del rompimiento con su kismesis Gamzee como el del hecho que se acostó con él.


	8. Capitulo 8

**Meulin x Gamzee: Con quien debería estar**

 **Capitulo 8**

Gamzee tras haber salido ya cambiado fue en busca de Meulin, caminaba y miraba a su alrededor buscándola con algo de desesperación hasta que empezó a correr buscándola. Y va a gritar su nombre pero no serviría de nada puesto a que ella es sorda, y justo cuando se y va a dar por vencido empieza a escuchar sollozos, a los cuales sigue para encontrarse con una Meulin llorando recargada en un árbol mientras cubría su rostro. Gamzee la mira con tristeza y se acerca lentamente, Meulin siente la presencia de Gamzee y por impulso voltea a mirarlo.

-Meulin yo siento mucho eso, yo no sabía lo que hacía, perdóname, estoy muy arrepentido pero créeme que no estaba consciente-decía Gamzee intentando dar explicaciones.

-¡Eres un mentiroso!-dijo Meulin tras leer sus labios molesta mientras comenzaba a sollozar pero intentaba no sollozar frente a Gamzee-¡Lo estabas disfrutando!

-Yo... ¡Yo no sé eso! ¡No estaba consciente!-dijo Gamzee intentando darle a entender que él no lo había hecho por sí mismo, si no porque algo o alguien lo estaba controlando.

-¡Mientes!-dijo Meulin retándolo con la mirada.

-¡Que no estaba consciente perra! ¡Escúchame mierda!-dijo Gamzee perdiendo el control de sí mismo y sin darse cuenta había tomado de las muñecas a Meulin con fuerza, pero la suelta al verla sollozar.

-¡Solo te excusas por qué quieres seguir usándome! ¡Eres igual a Kurloz!-dijo Meulin tras leer sus labios y comenzar a alejarse de él.

Kurloz aparece frente a ella con los brazos abiertos, ella al percatarse se detiene en seco y mira con odio a Kurloz.

-¡¿Piensas que voy a regresar contigo?!-dijo Meulin limpiándose las lágrimas-¡Estas equivocado! ¡Te odio! ¡Los odio a ustedes Makaras!-dijo gritándoles muy molesta y se va corriendo para alejarse de ellos.

Gamzee mira a Kurloz y algo le decía o más bien pensaba que él tenía la culpa de todo, Kurloz estaba a punto de ir a por Meulin cuando Gamzee se la abalanza comenzando a golpearlo.

-¡Es todo tu culpa maldito hijo de perra!-dijo Gamzee desahogándose a golpes.

Kurloz al sentir a Gamzee encima suyo comienza a intentar quitárselo hasta que lo toma por los cuernos y se lo quita de encima con fuerza estrellándolo contra el suelo, acto seguido comienza a patearlo sin piedad en las costillas y estomago, Gamzee gemía de dolor pero ahogaba los gemidos y se aferra al pie de Kurloz para doblárselo con la intención de romperle el pie pero este gira de modo que no funciono, pero logro tumbarlo. Gamzee al ver a Kurloz en el suelo se le sube encima y comienza a darle muchos puñetazos en el rostro mientras Kurloz se cubría.

-¡Te voy a hacer mierda perra!-dijo Gamzee dando los puñetazos aun más violentos.

Kurloz sigue aguantando hasta que ya se enfada de aquello y detiene los puños de Gamzee para que de un rápido movimiento lo tome del cuello ahorcándolo con fuerza y lo empieza a estrellar en el suelo, en arboles e incluso lo golpeaba fuertemente en el rostro. Pero Gamzee no se y va a dejar que Kurloz se lo jodiese de esa forma y respondía con brutalidad, ambos se peleaban casi a matarse.

-¡Voy a matarte!-dijo Kurloz con mímica mientras le tiraba un puñetazo en el rostro.

-Esta pelea será eterna si tu objetivo es solo deshacerte de mí-dijo Gamzee esquivando el puño-Porque no voy a dejar que te acerques a Meulin-dijo serio.

Ambos Makaras estaban cansados y adoloridos, por lo que Kurloz decide parar.

-Entonces iré por Karkat...-dijo Kurloz con mímica a punto de marcharse.

-Si lo haces voy a golpearte y se reanudara la pelea...-dijo Gamzee frío tomándolo del hombro, deteniéndolo antes de que decida ir a por su moirail-Ya lo hiciste sufrir demasiado, déjalo en paz... Solo lo utilizaste.

-El accedió a que lo utilizara, simplemente él es lo único que me queda ahora...-dijo Kurloz aun con mímica mientras se gira para ver a Gamzee quien apenas podía mantenerse de pie de lo cansado que estaba.

-Mientras te lo cogías lo lastimabas, el era virgen y le quitaste la virginidad de una manera salvaje, eso está mal hermano... Muy mal-dijo Gamzee mirándolo directamente a los ojos-Estoy seguro que además tu estuviste detrás de todo este problema, ¿porqué lo haces? Fue tu error haber perdido a Meulin, no te desquites con nosotros-dijo Gamzee serio, pero tenía razón.

-Entonces ¿qué quieres que haga? Lo hecho, hecho esta, Meulin no querrá volver contigo y mucho menos conmigo...-dijo Kurloz con mímica mientras pensaba con detenimiento todo.

-Solo vete... Vete y no vuelvas, no te le acerques ni a Meulin ni a Karkat, ellos ya han sufrido bastante-dijo Gamzee casi como ordenándole que no se les acercara, aunque era una petición.

Kurloz lo mira con frialdad y cierra los ojos como si lo estuviese meditando y asiente, Gamzee esboza una media sonrisa y sin previo aviso Kurloz golpea a Gamzee en el rostro fuertemente dejándolo noqueado, para después retirarse y no volver más.

En otro lugar, Meulin despierta sintiendo un gran dolor en la cabeza mientras mira a su alrededor, se le hacía familiar el lugar hasta que alguien toca su hombro haciendo que ella voltease a ver quién era, era su moirail Horuss Zahhak quien la miraba con una sonrisa.

-Por fin has despertado Meulin-dijo Horuss con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Despertado? ¿Pues qué me paso?-dijo Meulin tras leer los labios de Horuss.

-Estabas corriendo y te estrellaste con un árbol, por suerte en cuanto tuviste ese accidente fui testigo y te traje a mi colmena para que descansaras-dijo Horuss aun sonriendo.

-Ya veo... Gracias Horuss-dijo Meulin mientras leía sus labios.

-¿Sucedió algo? ¿Paso algo entre tú y Kurloz?-dijo Horuss sin saber que ella ya no estaba con Kurloz.

-Kurloz y yo ya no somos matesprit, terminamos hace tiempo el solo me estaba manipulando...-dijo Meulin soltando un suspiro mientras que sin querer lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos-Pero tuve otro, y él me traiciono...

-¿Cómo estuvo todo eso?-dijo Horuss preocupado y curioso mientras abrazaba a Meulin para consolarla.

-Yo empecé a salir con el dancestro de Kurloz, y nos volvimos matesprit, pero él me traiciono acostándose con otra troll-dijo Meulin sollozando-Justo enfrente de mi...

-Oh... Ya... Ya... Simplemente aquellos trolls no te merecen-dijo Horuss acariciando la cabeza de Meulin-Puedes quedarte en mi colmena para que superes aquello, con el tiempo ya se te olvidara todo y sanaran las heridas-dijo Horuss con una amplia sonrisa.

-Gracias Horuss-dijo Meulin tras leer sus labios, y lo abraza mientras se limpia las lágrimas.

En otro lugar, en uno bastante extraño despierta Gamzee, Gamzee mira a su alrededor, todo tan diferente, era un lugar que no conocía pero aun así tenía sus heridas y todo su cuerpo dolía, hasta que una voz familiar llamo su atención.

-¿Gamzee? ¿Gamzee eres tú?-dijo Karkat estando en su forma God Tier y a su lado estaba Nepeta del sueño (derse).

Gamzee voltea a mirarlos y se queda totalmente sorprendido, pues aquel Karkat lucía diferente y Nepeta estaba con él, Gamzee juraba que ella estaba muerta pero al verla "viva" lo ponía aliviado pero se sentía muy culpable.

-¡Karkat! ¡Nepeta! ¡Qué alegría volver a verlos hermanos!-dijo Gamzee mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

-¡Gamzee! ¡¿Qué te ha pasado?!-dijo Karkat bajando a tierra junto con Nepeta y se acerca para auxiliarlo.

-Me pelie con mi dancestro porque por su culpa perdí a mi matesprit...-dijo Gamzee llorando-Además... El tuvo la culpa de echar a perder mi oportunidad de volver a hacer tu moirail, y yo lo siento mucho pues por mi culpa tu corazón se había hecho añicos y... Y... Me siento muy mal por haber matado a Nepeta, pero ella está aquí y...-decía sollozando apenas podía decir bien lo que quería decirles.

-¿De qué estás hablando Gamzee?-dijo Nepeta mientras ayudaba a curarlo.

-Supongo que tu eres de otra cronología...-dijo Karkat mientras curaba a Gamzee-Estas en otra cronología Gamzee y supongo que tienes bastantes problemas, pero tienes mi apoyo Gamzee, no llores-dijo intentando calmarlo acariciando su cabeza.

-Y bien... ¿Qué paso?-dijo Nepeta curiosa.

-En mi cronología yo me puse sobrio y termine matándote Nepeta... Yo lo siento mucho, no pude controlarme, pero aquello está en mis genes, el slime se me había acabado y... Yo...-dijo Gamzee aun mientras lloraba.

-Tranquilo Gamzee... Yo te purrrdono, y supongo que la Nepeta de tu cronología también te purrrdonara-dijo Nepeta terminando de curarlo.

-¿En serio?-dijo Gamzee mirando a Nepeta esperanzado, a lo que ella responde con un asentir.

-Gamzee, mencionaste que tu dancestro tuvo la culpa de que perdieras a tu matesprit...-dijo Karkat mirándolo curioso y sorprendido-¡¿Tienes matesprit?! ¿Quién es? ¿Tavros?-pregunto curioso.

-¡Tavros no!-dijo Gamzee limpiándose las lagrimas-Su nombre es Meulin... Meulin Leijon-dijo mirándolos.

-¡¿Leijon?!-dijo Nepeta sorprendida-¡¿Con mi dancestro?!

-Sí, bueno ella de todos modos ya había tenido un matesprit y era mi dancestro, así que él se puso celoso y formulo un malvado plan para separarnos, ahora ella me odia-dijo Gamzee bajando la mirada.

-Oh ya veo...-dijo Karkat poniendo una mano en su hombro-Nosotros te ayudaremos a recuperarla no te preocupes-dijo con una amplia sonrisa-¿Verdad mi gatita?-dijo tomando de la mano a Nepeta para que lo apoyase.

-¡Purrr supuesto!-dijo Nepeta alegre mientras le besa una mejilla.

-¿Ustedes son matesprit?-pregunto Gamzee curioso al ver como se relacionaban.

-Sí, lo somos-dijo Karkat con una amplia sonrisa-Oye Gamzee, ¿quieres venir con nosotros a ver a los demás?

-Está bien-dijo Gamzee levantándose.

Karkat sonríe y se lleva a Gamzee junto con Nepeta para que conozca a los trolls de su cronología, Gamzee convive con todos incluyendo a Tavros y se da cuenta que no había Gamzees en esta cronología ni en las demás, aquello lo puso pensativo pero pronto se olvido de aquello cuando el ambiente se ponía más agradable, estaba recibiendo consejos del Karkat que lo trataba aun como si fuese su moirail y de Nepeta para poder recuperar a su ex matesprit.


	9. Capitulo 9

**Meulin x Gamzee: Con quien debería estar**

 **Capitulo 9**

Gamzee se encuentra escribiendo una carta para Meulin gracias a los consejos que Karkat y Nepeta le dieron respecto a que le mandara cartas de disculpa y con peticiones para hablar sobre lo sucedido, y demás cosas. Gamzee tras terminar su primer carta se dedica a investigar donde esta Meulin y al encontrarla decide despertarse o irse de aquella cronología pero no sin antes despedirse de Karkat, Nepeta y los demás trolls quienes lo ayudaron a regresar a su cronología.

Gamzee llega a la casa de Horuss donde supuestamente Meulin estaría y deja la carta para después tocar la puerta y marcharse. Horuss al abrirla mira una carta y la toma, supo en ese momento cuando leyó de quien era que se trataba del ex matesprit de su moirail, se queda callado pero lee la carta para después guardarla y tal vez la desecharía.

Y así se pasaron algunos días en las cuales la rutina diaria de Gamzee era estarle mandando cartas a Meulin pero que Horuss recibía para leerlas, ya no sabía qué hacer con tantas cartas así que decidió hablar con Gamzee personalmente, atraparlo antes de que dejase una carta más.

-¿Porqué envías tantas cartas?-dijo Horuss abriendo la puerta cachando a Gamzee justo cuando y va a poner la carta en el buzón.

-Porque... Porque Meulin no ha contestado ninguna y me urge hablar con ella-dijo Gamzee mirando a Horuss.

-Ella no está interesada en ti, ya la han dañado demasiado tu y Kurloz, deberías dejarla en paz-dijo Horuss cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Pero yo aun la amo! Yo no quise hacerle daño ¡fue Kurloz!, además la extraño demasiado... Y no me daré por vencido-dijo Gamzee dispuesto a dejar la carta-Si no puedo hablar con ella entonces seguiré dejando cartas.

-¡No te atrevas!-dijo Horuss mirando retante a Gamzee.

Gamzee lo mira serio y lentamente va dejando la carta, Horuss gruñe y saca consoladores de caballos azules y comienza a tirárselos a Gamzee.

-¡No te atrevas a dejar la carta! ¡Son demasiadas!-dijo Horuss mientras le tiraba consoladores.

Gamzee logra dejar la carta y esquiva algunos consoladores, otros le daban hasta que logra atrapar uno.

-¿Qué mierda es esto?-dijo Gamzee observándolo detenidamente pero es interrumpido cuando uno le da en la cara.

-Consoladores de caballos-dijo Horuss con una amplia sonrisa.

Gamzee horrorizado tira el que tenía en la mano mientras sale corriendo asqueado, no podía creer que el moirail de Meulin tuviera tales cosas en su colmena. Horuss ríe al verlo correr por los consoladores.

-Siempre funciona-dijo Horuss aun sonriendo y cierra la puerta.

-¿Quién era Horuss?-dijo Meulin saliendo de su habitación al escuchar voces.

-No era nadie importante Meulin-dijo Horuss aguardando sus consoladores de caballo.

-¿Se los tiraste a alguien?-dijo Meulin tras leer sus labios-Supongo que fue a Cronus-rie puesto a que a veces es Cronus quien viene a molestar.

-Sí, fue divertido-dijo Horuss a un sonriente-¿Quieres ir a pasear?-dijo invitándola a salir como moirails.

-¡Claro que sí!-dijo Meulin con una amplia sonrisa para ir a con Horuss.

Ambos se van de paseo por aquel paisaje que estaba cerca de la colmena de Horuss, ambos conversaban sobre temas triviales, sobre su pasado recordando anécdotas que tuvieron juntos, hablando sobre chismes y sobre sus compañeros, etc. Y así fue como se pasaron los días, Meulin salía casi seguido con Horuss, incluso llego a sentir algo más, llego a sentir "rojo" por él, y ella se sentía completamente segura sobre sus sentimientos aunque muy en el fondo estaba aun confusa, ella se había convencido que amar a su moirail sería mejor que amar a un Makara entonces estaba lista para confesarlo, para lo cual invita a Horuss a una cena, y Horuss acepta pensando que era una cena de moirails.

-Bien Meulin, hoy es el día en que te declararas a tu moirail-dijo Meulin mientras se arreglaba y se tranquilizaba pues estaba bastante nerviosa-Nada tiene que salir mal, no pienses en negativo puede corresponderte o... Rechazarte...-se desmotiva al decir eso ultimo y se toma de los cabellos-¡No pienses eso Meulin!

-Se está tardando... ¿Qué tanto está haciendo en su habitación?-dijo Horuss curioso esperando a Meulin a fuera de la casa.

-Bien Meulin, ¡ya estas lista! No dejes esperando a tu moirail o futuro matesprit-dijo Meulin decidida y algo confiada, termina de arreglarse y acomodarse la ropa y sale de la casa-Siento hacerte esperar mucho Horuss-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa tímida.

-No hay problema-dijo Horuss sonriente-Bien, guíame-dijo ya que no sabía exactamente dónde y van a cenar.

Meulin asiente y comienza a caminar guiando a su moirail Horuss hasta una pequeña mesa improvisada que hizo cerca de un lago con una hermosa vista, había conseguido comida natural para hacer la cena, y había guardado faygo para la bebida. Ambos se sientan en las sillas que Meulin consiguió cortando un tronco usando las herramientas de Horuss, quedando uno frente al otro.

-Se ve delicioso todo Meulin, me gusta como improvisaste la mesa y las sillas-dijo Horuss con una sonrisa, aun inocente.

-Gracias Horuss-dijo Meulin con una sonrisa tímida mientras que sus mejillas toman un ligero color verdoso, como el de su sangre.

Horuss comienza a comer al igual que Meulin, hubo un silencio largo hasta que Meulin decidió hablar.

-Oye Horuss...-dijo Meulin tímida y algo nerviosa dejando de comer.

-¿Qué sucede Meulin?-dijo Horuss dejando de comer para mirar a su moirail.

-Yo nece...-dice Meulin intentando confesarse pero no sabía que palabras y respira profundo-Yo tengo sentimientos rojos hacia a ti, me gustas Horuss-dijo mirándolo a los ojos "sonrojada" y tímida.

Horuss se queda sorprendido y siente algo de tristeza por no poder corresponderla solo le sonríe un poco y niega.

-Yo no puedo corresponderte Meulin porque tengo a Rufioh y lo amo... Pero tu confesión no afectara para nada nuestra relación de moirails-dijo Horuss levantándose y dándole palmaditas en la cabeza a Meulin para que ella no se sienta mal-Pero hay cierto troll payaso que te ama de verdad, y que desea pasar toda su vida contigo-dijo con una amplia sonrisa-Yo... Tengo que irme con Rufioh porque si lo dejo Damara me lo quitara-dijo dándole un pequeño abrazo y se retira.

Meulin se queda sin palabras, había leído los labios de Horuss y él no y va a corresponderla, ella se levanta en completo silencio y comienza a sentir gotas de lluvia y al mismo tiempo lagrimas salían de sus ojos. Y comienza a llover, Meulin detestaba mojarse pero ya no importaba nada, ya no le interesaba nada, solo se quedaría llorando desconsolada mientras la lluvia comenzaba a empaparla por completo, no tardo mucho en que la lluvia comienza a caer más fuerte incluso tronaba. Hasta que un relámpago llamo la atención de Meulin al ver la luz y al mismo tiempo el relámpago alumbro una silueta que para ella era familiar. Aquella silueta se acerca y le entrega una nota mojada, Meulin la toma y la mira, la nota tenía escrito un "lOsIeNtO :o(" y en ella había manchas violetas.

Meulin levanta la mirada para encontrase con el rostro de Gamzee llorando mientras murmuraba y le decía "lo siento" incontables veces, a Meulin se le partió el corazón verlo así y se dio cuenta que él si se arrepentía de verdad, ella sollozo sin darse cuenta y lo abraza con fuerza mientras el abrazo es correspondido.

-Gamzee... Te perdono...-se limito a murmurar Meulin mientras lo abrazaba.

-Te amo...-dijo Gamzee respondiéndole a Meulin.

Ambos empapados se quedaron abrazados hasta que Gamzee carga a Meulin para llevársela a un lugar más cálido. Termina por llegar a la "colmena temporal" de Gamzee en donde había estado viviendo todo este tiempo después de que Meulin lo hubiese dejado, en la cueva había una cama improvisada hecha con hojas y demás plantas cómodas y ahí es donde Gamzee acuesta a Meulin mientras el queda arriba de ella y comienza a besarla con dulzura.

Meulin corresponde a aquel beso dulce mientras se dejaba llevar y se entregaba a Gamzee. Gamzee comienza a desnudarla quitándole toda la ropa mojada mientras la besaba, para después besar su cuello y bajar para besar sus senos y lamer sus pezones con suavidad sacando suspiros placenteros y uno que otro gemido a Meulin. Meulin acariciaba los cuernos de Gamzee por un intento de hacerlo ronronear pero los ronroneos de Gamzee sonaban como cierra lo que le daba gracia a Meulin pero al mismo tiempo le provocaba ternura. Gamzee sonríe y deja de lamer y chupar los pezones de Meulin para bajar hasta su tentáculo verdoso y comenzar a lamerlo, Meulin ronronea por el placer y solo cierra los ojos para disfrutar del sexo oral que Gamzee le haría.

Gamzee comienza a lamerlo como si fuese una paleta para después chupar la punta e introducir un poco del tentáculo de Meulin en su boca, pero Meulin toma la cabeza de Gamzee y lo obliga a chupar completo su tentáculo.

-De esa forma me gusta más grrr-decía Meulin mirando pícaramente a Gamzee quien estaba sorprendido e intentaba no ahogarse.

Gamzee comienza a chupar el tentáculo de Meulin intentando no ahogarse, no duro mucho tiempo chupándolo puesto a que Meulin se corrió dentro de su boca sin previo aviso, Meulin ríe al correrse y ver a Gamzee lleno de su liquido genético verdoso.

-¡Que tierno!-dijo Meulin con una amplia sonrisa picara.

Gamzee se traga aquel líquido y abre las piernas de Meulin mientras se colocaba entre ellas.

-No es justo, esta es mi primera vez lamiendo un tentáculo y no me dejaste disfrutarlo-decía Gamzee riendo aunque lo decía de broma, pero si era su primera vez.

-Lo siento por correrme tan rápido-ríe Meulin.

Gamzee sonríe y se desnuda antes de penetrarla y al penetrara lo hace lento, desesperando un poco a Meulin pero ella solo se apacienta para no ser tan exigente todavía. Gamzee al tener completamente su tentáculo dentro del interior de Meulin comienza a moverse, primero lento para ver las reacciones de Meulin y notaba que ella quería más, pero quería jugar con la paciencia de ella.

-¡Más rápido Gamzee! Te lo suplico...-dijo Meulin ronroneando un poco y con voz seductiva.

-Prefieres hacerlo rápido-dijo Gamzee riendo un poco pero cumple con lo que ella pide.

Gamzee comienza a ir rápido, y en cada estocada que daba Meulin suplicaba por más de modo que Gamzee comenzaba a moverse más rápido, con más profundidad y con un poco de fuerza provocando gemidos altos en Meulin y también el mismo, y siguió así hasta que se corrió dentro de ella, y pocos después Meulin se corre. Ambos terminaron jadeantes y cansados, sobre todo Gamzee que a pesar de ser la tercera vez que tiene relaciones sexuales aun era algo inexperto, Gamzee sale del interior de Meulin para acostarse a su lado y quedarse dormido, Meulin solo suspira mirándolo con ternura y dormirse abrazada a él.


	10. Capitulo 10 (FINAL)

**Meulin x Gamzee: Con quien deberia estar**

 **Capitulo 10 (final)**

Amanece y los rayos de sol comienzan a alumbrar la cueva en la que Gamzee y Meulin estaban, pero el primero en despertarse resulto ser Gamzee quien lo hizo bostezando mientras observaba a una Meulin durmiente boca arriba, Gamzee sonrió con picardía y se acerca a la entrepierna de Meulin para darle una gran lamida a su tentáculo.

Meulin despierta de sorpresa al sentir un escalofrío recorrer por su cuerpo y mira a Gamzee con una pequeña sonrisa pervertida.

-Gamzee, eres un goloso-dice Meulin riendo-¡Yo también quiero jugar a eso!-dijo poniéndose arriba de Gamzee para hacer la posición "69" y ambos hacerse sexo oral.

Meulin lamía el tentáculo de Gamzee de arriba hasta abajo y viceversa, y lo mismo hacía Gamzee solo que este prefirió metérselo todo a la boca y chuparlo sacando gemidos de Meulin, Meulin por otro lado no y va a hacer eso, se le hizo divertido lamer la entrada de Gamzee, meter la lengua y moverla haciendo que Gamzee gimiese y comenzase a darle pequeñas mordidas a su tentáculo.

-¿Te gusta? ¿Te gusta que lama tu entrada y no tu tentáculo eh?-decía una Meulin juguetona y pervertida, al parecer ella tramaba algo.

Gamzee la mira sin entender pero no negaba el hecho de que le gustaba que lamiese su entrada, y solo sigue chupando y mordiendo el tentáculo de Meulin mientras esta lo "penetraba" con su lengua, hasta que ambos se corrieron un poco.

-Quiero probar algo contigo Gamzee-dijo Meulin haciéndose a un lado para así abrir las piernas de Gamzee y ponerse en medio de estas-Quiero que tomes mi papel y yo quiero tomar el tuyo-dice con una sonrisa amplia.

-¿A qué te refieres?-dijo Gamzee sin entender, pero su rostro estaba violetaceo, se había "sonrojado" bastante al ver a Meulin entre sus piernas.

-Me refiero a que yo seré la activa y tú el pasivo-dijo Meulin haciendo que su tentáculo rosase la entrada de Gamzee mientras esta suelta un suspiro placentero dejándose llevar.

-Espera... ¡¿Qué?!-dijo Gamzee poco después de darse cuenta a que se refería pero demasiado tarde, Meulin lo penetra haciendo que el gimiese-¡Joder!

-Vez, yo se que te gustaría-dijo Meulin metiendo todo tentáculo dentro de Gamzee para después comenzar a moverse.

-Ah... M-Meulin...-dijo Gamzee gimiendo el nombre de su amada.

Meulin sonríe con placer, le gustaba ver aquella reacción de Gamzee ante esto, y comienza a moverse profundo y algo más rápido para disfrutar de ver las reacciones de como Gamzee gemía. Gamzee seguía gimiendo y murmuraba el nombre de Meulin cuando ella se movía y aumentaba la velocidad en cada estocada, Gamzee no aguanto y termino corriéndose, Meulin dio un par de estocadas más y se corre.

-Supongo que no soportaste tanto placer-dijo Meulin sonriendo pícaramente.

-No... No sabía que se sentía tan bien que te la metieran-dijo Gamzee avergonzado era la primera vez que le toca ser el pasivo-Pero no hay que hacerlo seguido, disfruto ser más el activo-dijo desviando la mirada.

-Lose, yo prefiero ser más la pasiva, se siente más placentero, pero de vez en cuando te hare sentir el mismo placer que siento-dijo Meulin acercándose a Gamzee para besarlo.

-Hecho-dijo Gamzee con una pequeña sonrisa.

Meulin sale del interior de Gamzee para buscar su ropa ya seca y cambiarse, Gamzee se va a su baño improvisado y se da una ducha rápida, en una pequeña cascada que caía en un lago dentro de la cueva, y así cambiarse con su ropa ya seca. Para después salir a pasear con Meulin, ya reconciliados disfrutando de la vista y compañía, hasta que miran la nave en la cual había venido Gamzee que se estaba alejando bastante.

-Supongo que dentro de poco tiempo la nave saldrá de este lugar...-dijo Gamzee suspirando de tristeza.

-¿Eso significa que te vas a ir?-dijo Meulin mientras sus ojos se ponen brillosos.

-No... Yo me voy a quedar contigo...-dijo Gamzee mirando a Meulin con una sonrisa.

-¿En serio?-dijo Meulin emocionada-¿Y qué pasara con tu moirail?-dijo curiosa al recordar que él moirail de Gamzee fue el que estaba siendo violado por Kurloz.

-Estoy seguro que estará muy molesto porque piensa que lo traicione pero no puedo quedarme sin despedirme de él...-dijo Gamzee comenzando a caminar-Además le prometí que te presentaría a él-sonríe.

-Ya veo... Eso está bien-dijo Meulin con una amplia sonrisa.

Gamzee la toma de la mano y entrelaza sus dedos mientras se dirigían hacia la nave y seguían conversando, Gamzee le había dicho que había visitado una cronología en donde sus compañeros trolls murieron a causa de Lord English y que no había otros Gamzee, también dijo que Karkat tenía una matesprit Leijon que resulta ser la dancestra de Meulin, y también se la describía ya que Meulin había tenido curiosidad de saber quién o como era su dancestra, Nepeta Leijon.

Gamzee y Meulin llegaron a la nave sin darse cuenta y entraron por la puerta encontrándose a todos los que estaban dentro reunidos, y sorprendidos de ver a Gamzee tomado de la mano de una troll.

-Chicos he venido a despedirme, eh decidido quedarme en este lugar junto con Meulin-dijo Gamzee presentando a Meulin-Ella es mi matesprit...

-Sorprendente...-murmuro Kanaya-Entonces espero que ustedes dos sean felices juntos Gamzee...-dijo despidiéndose.

-¡Adiós!-dijo Rose ebria y alegre-Avísenme cuando sea su boda-dijo dejando a Gamzee y a Meulin confusos, no sabían que era eso.

Dave solo se limito a decir adiós con la mano mientras que con la otra tomaba la mano de Terezi, ella solo se queda en silencio. Gamzee al verlos se da cuenta que ellos eran matesprits y al desviar la mirada a Karkat podía ver que estaba baja, que estaba deprimido, que estaba sufriendo, eso lo hizo sentir muy mal y deja a Meulin para ir a despedirse de él aunque posiblemente se arrepentiría de aquello pero no lo haría puesto a que estaría con su amada Meulin. Karkat levanta la vista al sentir que Gamzee se le acerca y pronto su mirada cambia a una mirada de odio.

-¡Tu! ¡Maldito idiota hijo de perra! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a volver después de lo que has hecho?!-dijo Karkat intentando contener las lagrimas-¡ERES UN IDIOTA! ¡ERES EL PEOR HIJO DE PERRA QUE HE CONOCIDO Y UNA MIERDA DE MOIRAIL!-dijo gritándole a Gamzee mientras pocas lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

Gamzee lo calla poniendo un dedo en su boca mientras decía "shhhh" y le daba palmaditas en el rostro para calmarlo, y después abrazarlo con fuerza.

-Lo siento mucho mi putisimo hermano, soy un mal moirail, se que te he destrozado por completo y sé que estas realmente mal porque tu amor no es correspondido, y quiero disculparme por tener que dejarte solo, en serio, lo siento mucho Karbro-dijo susurrándole al oído-Pero yo siempre seré tu putisimo mejor amigo y tú serás el mío...-dijo dejando de abrazarlo para tomarlo de los hombros mientras lo miraba a los ojos con ojos brillosos, tenía ganas de sollozar pero y va a mostrarse fuerte ante Karkat.

-Gamzee...-murmura Karkat mirándolo y comienza a sollozar para nuevamente volverlo a abrazar-Te voy a extrañar maldito idiota... Me hacías falta, y me haces falta maldito payaso estúpido... Te necesito...-dijo sollozando y murmurándole solo a él.

-Lo siento putisimo hermano...-dijo Gamzee alejándolo y tomándolo de los hombros-Se fuerte Karbro, se fuerte por mí, yo necesito estar con la troll que amo, y yo se que algún día te llegara un milagro y serás feliz-dijo con una sonrisa amplia.

-Adiós Gamzee... Me alegra mucho que hayas conseguido el amor-dijo Karkat sonriendo tristemente.

-No es un adiós Karkat, es un nos vemos luego Karbro-dijo Gamzee revolviéndole el cabello para regresar con Meulin.

Meulin mira a Gamzee con una media sonrisa, Gamzee sonríe y se despide de todos en especial de Karkat, toma nuevamente la mano a Meulin y se va. Ambos caminan juntos tomados de la mano a comenzar una nueva vida como matesprit...

FIN


End file.
